Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by ValorRose
Summary: Power Rangers Rpm. Rating: PG. Prequel to The Waltz. The promise and the lessons.


**Title:** Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Summer/Dillon, Ziggy.

**Summary:** Prequel to _The Waltz_. The promise and the lessons.

**Note:** I couldn't stop thinking about how funny it would be to have Ziggy teaching Dillon how to dance. So I decided to make the scene up myself. All connected to what happens in _The Waltz_. I am also hinting to Dillon's past since we will probably not be getting a Ranger Black episode (Rain was kinda the closest with his dream), I thought I would add a little of my own ideas to his back story, not too heavy hitting but just enough.

"Dillon why are you so against Summer getting married?" Ziggy asked trying to figure out his brooding friends problem.

"She shouldn't be forced to do something against her will." Dillon explained.

"Come on she promised her parents, wouldn't you want her to keep her promise?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah, but if it is something she doesn't want to do, something that would completely stop her from doing what she loves which is being a power ranger then she shouldn't do it." Dillon said. It sounded to Ziggy like Dillon might be talking from personal experience. He really didn't know what had happened to Dillon before Venjix attacked. He didn't know why a brooding bad boy kept a locket watch and listened to it all night instead of sleeping. However right now he knew Dillon would clamp up tight if he tried to figure it out, so he went a different angle.

"Oh I know why you don't want Summer to get married." Ziggy said as if he had just discovered the answer to the life itself. He was smiling proudly as Dillon looked at him with suspicion and frowned even deeper. "You don't know how to dance."

"Why would that matter?" Dillon asked not denying Ziggy's conclusion.

"Because weddings have to have receptions where everyone dances." Ziggy explained.

"How would you know so much about weddings?" Dillon asked.

"My parents were caterers, for the rich." Ziggy didn't explain any further. He actually began to frown, thinking back before he came to Corinth with the cartel. Dillon was about to ask what was wrong, even though he really was trying not to care, when the alarms went off.

Dillon and Ziggy ran out of their room and down the stairs as Dr. K was telling Scott and Flynn what was going on. There was no sign of Summer. "Crobots in the bank district." Scott yelled as he go into his car. They drove out and parked a few meters away from a group of Corbots.

"What are they doing here?" Flynn asked.

"Does it matter they shouldn't be here." Dillon said coming up to the first one and hitting it hard throwing it back into its companions. The Crobots turned and began to attack the unmorphed rangers.

***

"Come on you really didn't think she would go through with it?" Dillon asked Ziggy who was frowning into a smoothie Flynn had just made.

"I was looking forward to a party, music, food, dancing." Ziggy said.

"Cake." Flynn commented.

"Seriously guys, I'm not getting married." Summer said. As she walked down the stairs.

"Uh Summer you might want to look at this morning's paper front page." Scott said laying the paper on the counter. Summer walked over frowning and glanced at it for only three seconds grabbed the paper and her helmet and rode out on her motorcycle without saying a word.

"What did it say?" Dillon asked.

"It announced the wedding." Scott said frowning.

Dillon frowned too, he had been looking forward to forgetting this little fiasco ever happened, but now he didn't know if the wedding was going to go on or not. The other guys went to their respective rooms. Dillon went up stairs and was laying on his bed, Ziggy had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Dillon was about to take out his watch when he heard voices down below. He got up and walked over to the door, he recognized Summer and he was beginning to recognize her parent's voices as well. He listened to the conversation frowning, he wanted to protest but he knew Summer would do the right thing, and say no. It shocked him when he heard her parents blackmailing their only daughter to get money and keep the diamond out of Venjix's hands. He was pissed.

He stepped out of the room and leaned against the railing, looking down at Summer. She looked up at him as if knowing he would be there disapproving of her actions. "You can't seriously be going through with this, against your will." Dillon said.

Summer smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "I have to Dillon they are my parents, my family." Summer explained coming up the stairs towards him.

Dillon would not admit that family meant so much to him, for all the others knew he didn't have any family and he wanted to keep it that way. However he still didn't like Summer doing something against her will, he didn't like anyone doing something against their will no matter how harmless. "Then I am not going." Dillon said making up his mind.

"What? No I need you guys there, all of you for emotional support. You and the others have been my family for the past year, it wouldn't be right for anyone to be missing. Plus it would be rude to ignore a direct invitation from the bride." Summer said thinking up a way to make sure Dillon would be at the wedding he so disapproved of.

"I've gone against the rules before..." Dillon said trying not to look at Summer. He really didn't know if he could say no to her while looking into her eyes.

"But what about leaving me on the dance floor with no partner." Summer asked.

"What?"

"You promise you will come to the wedding and I will give you a dance at the reception." Summer smiled.

"But I don't know how to dance." Dillon objected.

"Then learn you have six hours." Summer said smiling openly as she walked around Dillon and went to her room.

Dillon frowned and then walked into his room. He shook Ziggy awake and proceeded to explain what had happened while he had slept. Ziggy was manically happy about the promise Summer had made. He knew that Dillon, though he would not admit it, had feelings for the yellow power ranger and he wanted to help.

"I'll teach you haw to dance Dillon." Ziggy said.

"I can't dance."

"Come on it will be fun, I bet both Scott and Flynn know how to dance and will be dancing with Summer." Ziggy said pushing the right buttons to get Dillon to agree to lessons.

"Alright fine, teach me."

"First you have to stand up straight and loose the leather jacket, I hope you have something else to wear other then that black t-shirt..."

Dillon frowned at Ziggy's words but still listened, he had a promise to keep and he had never broken a promise to Summer yet, he didn't want to start now.


End file.
